The new mews and the return of the aliens
by SingStarGiGi
Summary: The mew mew's can't use their powers anymore. New mews step in to defeat the aliens who have returned. But one problem Kisshu won't leave the new leader alone. And will torture her until she decides to help the aliens. What will she do? Kisshu X OC Taruto X OC and Pai X OC
1. Sugar, the new mew leader

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction,**  
**and there is no kish x ichigo in here sorry.**  
**I know I'm not fair but I don't care kihihi.**  
**does included OC's and there are 3 more **  
**needed see the bottom A/N for information.**

**Update: I changed her name, her oc description at the bottom and some minor things nothing important.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Tokyo Mew Mew. I only own Sugar, and this story.**

**So let's start!**

**_Ichigo's POV_**

"No this isn't fair! We did our best to become like this so why?" Ryou looked at Me. His eyes looked very sad.  
"I'm sorry ichigo. Theres nothing I can do now. You and the rest lost all your powers." All of the mews looked shocked pudding stept closer, tears in her eyes. "But there must be something we can do. Right Ichigo-nee?" I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry pudding, but i don't think we can do anything now." Ryou placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry i can't do anything. If we give you new genes it can take your lives. And the aliens are back. More powerful than ever. They don't even need chimera animals anymore. You guys wouldn't make it in this state." I looked at him. "Yeah, you're right. There is nothing we can do now." "But ichigo." Mint cried. "No buts. We're going there is nothing we can do." I walk out of the door leading to the back door.  
I started crying as hard as I could. Letting it all out.

**_Sugar's POV_**

I look at the clock on my nightstand, and groaned. It's already 11:00 A.M. I have to go with my friends in 2 hours. I groaned again. Mornings weren't my thing. I kicked myself out of bed. I took my brush and Brushed my platinum blond hair. I looked in the mirror. I have light blue eyes and am proud of them. Dammit now I have to choose something to wear. Just a simple short black skirt and a white top would be fine. I have a kind of body that with whatever I wear it makes me look like a I know right I must be some Mary Sue or something. Well  
I actually hate my body for being so perfect. I don't like all the attention I get when I walk the streets. All the boys  
that seemed to undress me with their eyes, those perverts. And what I hated the most where all the jealous looks I get from all the girls that I cross on where ever I am. I also act like a bitch to most people. It wasn't how I really  
was but it was how people think of me that made me act like one. Also my friends think I'm this 'bitch' and don't really know me. The only one that knows the real me, would be my mom. She was always there for me. And the only one that I trusted. My dad, well he's been dead when I was born.

But enough about me you must get bored with this and want some more action right.

I add some make up. Put on my white high heels, and some sunglasses. Pick up my bag, and check the time. 12:30 dammit I'm so slow. I run downstairs and eat something as fast as I can. Okay it's now 12:40 if I make a run for it I  
maybe be in the park on time. "Bye, mom." I scream to the kitchen. "Bye, honey." I hear my mom say. I open the door and run to the park.

My friends are already there. Well my friends are to many describe right now. I'll describe the most important ones next chapter. They are just people I speak to because I don't want to be alone at school. We do our monthly shopping trip, and at 16:00 we're back at the park. All the girls go home and I stick around in the park. I always do that it makes m relax. I lay down on the grass and stare at the sky. Suddenly the ground seems to shake. I jump up and look around all the people seem to have frozen. "What the hell." Suddenly a bright light surrounds me. A big white tiger seems to come closer to me. I stare at it with shock. The tiger seems to walk into me. I stared to feel warm inside. I close my eyes for a moment, when I open them again I'm laying on the grass.  
I jump up ans stare around. _'was it all just a dream?'_ I think.

**A/N: Yes I'm finished. there may be a lot of grammar errors.**  
**I'm sorry :'( . I tried my best.**  
**And as I said before i need 3 other mew mews. **  
**Fill this in. and put it in a review.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Red data animal: ( an endangered animal)**

**as a Mew, weapon and special attack: ( you can have a real weapon like a gun or something.)**

**Personality:**

**Crush: (Taruto who in my fic is 14. Or Pai who is 19 in my fic. **  
**Only 2 of the 3 oc's I need can have one of the aliens as a crush. )**

**Example With my OC**

**Name: Sugar Kuroki**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Platinum blond hair. Light blue eyes. Wears simple things.**

**Red data animal: White Bengal tiger.**

**As a Mew, weapon and special attack: A plain white kimono with black ribbon on the back.**  
**Her hair goes white and she wears it in twin tails with black ribbons to keep them together. **  
**She has white neko ears which black stripes and white tail with black stripes. ****Her weapon is a katana. And her special attack is( she has 2) ****Ribbon Sugar dash and Ribbon Sakura spiral.**

**Personality: She acts like she's a bitch. But she is actually very kind.**  
**She cares allot about people. But doesn't trust many people. ****She also has an evil side in her but she doesn't show it.**

**Crush: Kisshu (Who is 17 in my fanfiction.)**

**Hope you guys will like the rest of the story to ^-^**


	2. The first Metamorphosis

**A/N: Hey I'm back again. So NightSkyWolves, pokefan911, Mew Nina and iceheart2180 (yeah I choose 4 instead of 3 but they all where so nice) thanks for the awesome OC's you guys send me. They are going to be in it. Sorry for everyone who had sent one and isn't in it. They where all lovely and it was hard to choose.**

**Mary Sue killer: Thanks for the review. By the way I did make her sound like a Mary Sue, didn't I. That's because I was really, really tired and had no idea what to write when I posted it xD. And no Kisshu isn't going to forget all about our dear Ichigo and fall madly in love with Sugar. Ichigo is going to be very angry at him but I don't want to spoil too much. Ow and Kisshu doesn't fall in love at first sight. That would be unrealistic. He likes to make Sugar angry at first. Because he thinks it's fun to make her angry. But in this chapter I'm going to let you see that she isn't a Mary Sue (I hope).**

**And of course I do accept flames I want to improve but please don't just say it sucks explain why it sucks so I can improve. And I changed Shiro's name into Sugar it sounds more … fitting I think.**

**If this would be an anime one of these would be my opening : watch?v=srlKn_E1mA8 (0:00 till 1:15) **

**Or this one: watch?v=2NV6nL2XzoU (2:20 till 3:57)**

**And this as the ending: watch?v=W20pS-4iDbU (0:00 till 1.07 and 2:02 till 3:00) **

**NightSkyWolves: I made her OC description very fast and didn't really go deep into it. I'm going to make an updated version with allot more information if people want to. Because I'm not the best to write how I think my characters are. I most of the time just make to story and see if I can make more up for her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Tokyo Mew Mew or the ideas I used from it to make this story. I do own Sugar and the idea for this story.**

**So let's start!**

_Shiro's POV_

After that weird accident from Saturday I noticed I could see better in the dark, I could jump higher ,had better reflexes and was allot faster. I had no idea what happened to me but it just happened. On Sunday we go to my grandparents. When I still was little I lived with them for about 5 years. My mom was in a big depression. Later on I heard she considered suicide and thank god she didn't do it. In my stay with my grandparents I grew rather close to my grandpa. He teaches me how to use a katana. About the shrine they lived in the god who they honored with the shrine. My grandmother told me allot about my dad. How he used to have a lot of spirit in him how he climbed tree's and didn't know how to climb down again. That he had a lot of willpower. My grandma was sick at that time so she was most of the time in bed. But when I turned 10 my grandma was allot better and could walk around again. So I go by every Sunday to make sure they're both fine and if I can help with things. Most of the time my grandpa just trained me a little with the katana. Or my grandma told story's about dad. I also ate cherry's those are my favorite type of fruit. Then around 5 I would go home again to mom tell her how it was with my grandparents I would help with the cooking and then we would watch tv. around 10:00 P.M. I would go do stuff for school and would be in bed around 11:00 PM. That's my typical Sunday.

Then it was Monday again time for school I guess. I picked up my school uniform. Eat a bit of breakfast and I am of to the park where my 2 best friends would wait for me. One would be Nana Shinohara. She has long brown hair and gold like eyes. And the other Hishiko Yokoyama. Who has pink hair and purple eyes. I knew them since kindergarten. They know how I really am and they already proved to me they are trust worthy On the walk for school we just talked about the weekend and some gossip we heard. Then I knew again why I hated Monday's. It was the day I needed to go to the school psychiatrist and talk about my anger issues. Since I was on school I had a lot of fights. I won a few, I lost a few but the director always gave me the blame. So the school wanted me to go to Miss Watabe the school's psychiatrist. Let's just say she was really, really weird sometimes.

Everything seemed to go fine until lunch. "Hey! Kuroki!" O no I know that voice. I turn to who called me. "What do you want, Kinoshita?" Yeah my sworn school enemy, Akane Kinoshita. This girl thinks she's everything cause she's rich. "That's my table you're sitting at!" I sigh deep and just stare at her. "I don't see your name on it. And you don't own it its property of school."

_'Just try to stay calm Sugar. It's going to be fine.' _I think to myself. "...Well I want you to leave my table now or else..." Hmpf this girl is so dumb, thinks I'm actually scared of her. "Or else WHAT?" I say in an annoyed way. "This!" She dumps her plate of spaghetti on my head. "Okay, now it's enough." I grab her hand and go straight for the director office. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" She screams behind me. She tries to get loose of my grip. But I'm allot stronger than her, so she can't get loose. When we're in front of the director office, I knock pretty loud on the door. immediately I hear him say "Come in." I shot Akane a dirty look and open the door. "Miss Kuroki and Miss Kinoshita. Take your seat. And miss Kuroki tell me why you look this way." I tell him the story. He looked surprised at me "Very good Miss kuroki seems like your improving. Good thing you came to me instead of starting a fight again. You may clean yourself up and go talk to Miss Watabe while I discuss things with Miss Kinoshita." Damn I hoped I didn't have to. I walk to the bathroom. The spaghetti is everywhere in my hair. I tried to get everything out of my hair and walked to Miss Watabe's office. to talk about how I was, what happened at lunch, how my grades where and if I got angry again. Then I heard a big 'boom'. "Did you hear that?" I asked at her. "Hear what sweetheart " She looked at me like I was crazy. Did my hearings really became that good? I focused on where the sound could be._ 'Maybe at the old school building. ' _"Miss Watabe?" "Yeah Sugar." "Can I leave it's pretty late. And I don't want to make my mother wait." I lied. "Well we have talked about 2 hours, and it took you pretty long to come here. Yeah you can go now."

I walk out of the office, and go to where the old school building is. The old school building wasn't used anymore. They taught about breaking it down, but the direction said it was too much money and would be cheaper to let it stand. The kids from school made up ghost story's about it and nobody ever came here. I heard things come from one of the classrooms. I peak inside and she a rather old boy with purple hair. 'Wait does he have elf ears!' He seems to be experimenting with some weird white fur ball.

The boy then looked straight at me. "Who the hell are you!" That scared me and I feel to the ground. The door opened because of it. As fast as I could I stand up. "I.. I.. Sorry!" I stutter. Then the white fur ball said something. Yes actually said something. It shocked me allot. "L-Let me go." It said. The boy was really angry now. He pressed on a button. It looked like the fur ball got an electric shock or something. "Stop it!" I cried. I hated when people hurt something that lives. With all my speed I got to the table where the fur ball was strapped to. It almost looked like I jumped to it. I let him go. The fur ball seemed really happy about being free. Now the purple boy seemed really mad. "You stupid bitch. How dare you." A thing that looked like a fan appeared in his hand. The fur ball right by my head then beeped and said "Here, take this fast!" a pendant came out his mouth and landed in my hands. I felt words form on my lips and shouted.

"Mew Mew Sugar Metamorphosis!"(she said metamorphosis different from Ichigo. She doesn't make it so long just simple and quick.) A bright light appeared before me. It was just like when that tiger entered me. I felt like i was changing. A plain white kimono the length till her knee's, with Black obi around her waist. Her hair changed into snow-white and where tight into twin tails with black ribbons appearing out of nothing. Her light blue eyes became a little brighter and would shine in the dark. She got white knee-length socks and sandals. a katana on her attached to her black obi. And last two tiger ears that looked allot like cat ears with black stripes and a white tail with black stripes that seemed to go trough her kimono. She made a pose and the light faded. She stands on the floor the boy stares at her with wide eyes. "A mew?! I thought they lost their powers. I need to tell the others right away." The boy teleports away. I stare at the spot he was just standing. "Where did he go?" Then the fur ball scratched against my face. "Come with me." It said and then goose trough the entrance. I thought it would be best to fallow it. We ended up in the park where I had that weird dream. Then it leads me to a building. It looked so cute and the board said: Cafe Mew Mew and then Closed. But the fur ball goose trough the back entrance. I wasn't to sure to fallow. But if that thing and the people here had answers than I would love to know. What the hell happened to me. so I followed. And ended up in a lab. A boy with really blond hair and blue eyes sat there. He said "I knew you would become a Mew."

**A/N: Okay so I hope this is long enough xD. I'm not to sure when I upload again. So next chapter we are going to meet Ryou (we actually did at the end but not really met,met.) And one of the OC mews. This chapter we met Pai if you didn't realize. Pai is a little OOC in here but I didn't know how to put him in. And I didn't want to start with her meeting kisshu just jet. Because first I'm going to break dear kisshu's heart cause I'm mean like that kihihi. Hope this was worth it and that Sugar doesn't seem that Mary Sue anymore. Also if you see any grammar errors please say and I edit them as soon as possible. And does anyone know a better Title for the story. I'm not that great at Titles.**


	3. Poor Kisshu's heart was broken

**A/N: my head hurts really, really bad. So if there are a few fails and grammar errors I'm sorry about that. I had too much ideas for this so I'm going to update :D. So let's Start where we left of. I'm also planning to break Kisshu's heart. Um so i did say the aliens don't really need chimera anima anymore but They do use them but not that often anymore (that's why sugar has a katana as a weapon.)**

**Kissu: I hate you! Why you want to break up me and my dear Koneko-chan!**

**GiGi (The auteur): I don't CARE! And you now have your Tora-chan. (Tora means tiger in Japanese if I'm correct.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own Sugar and have permission to use Rima by her maker pokefan911**

**So let's start from where we left of**

_(on the previous chapter:) _

_ I wasn't to sure to fallow. But if that thing and the people here had answers than I would love to know. What the hell happened to me. so I followed. And ended up in a lab. A boy with really blond hair and blue eyes sat there. He said "I knew you would become a Mew."_

_Still Sugar's POV_

I looked confused at him. "Your here for answers right?" I nodded a yes. "Than sit down and I'll tell you what you want to know. By the way my names Ryou Shirogane." I sat down on the chair next to him. "My name is Sugar Kuroki." ~He started to tell the story about the mew project and the last battle.~ "The old Mew's lost all their powers thanks to the smart alien Pai. I made sure something like that wouldn't happen to you so don't worry. So can I have a few test to see how you're doing as a mew, as you're in the form already." I nodded again. I didn't really felt like talking after all what I just heard. Me! Just some girl turned into a Mew Mew and is supposed to save the world from evil aliens that wanted to take over the earth. This was all getting to weird and a needed my time to let all the new information sink in. I let the Ryou guy do some tests on me. "Hmm weird. I made sure that you would be allot stronger than the last leader. But it almost seems as if another thing in you observed half of that power." I had no idea what he was talking about. Then a guy with brown hair tied in a ponytail, and hazel eyes came in. "Sugar this is Keiichiro Akasaka. You and him are working here in café mew mew as a cover. Keiichiro Helped me with the mew project. And most of this is thanks to him." I stand up from the chair "My name's Sugar Kuroki. I look for worth working with you." "I look for worth with working with you to Sugar." Keiichiro said. "You can go now. We expect you too be here tomorrow from 5 till 7. Your uniform will be located in the white colored locker." Ryou said. "I'll be there." And I left going straight home it must be late already.

_Ichigo's POV_

I was in my room doing my homework when I heard something behind me. "Koneko-chan I missed you so much! It's so boring without you." Really, Kisshu! First I'm not a Mew and now I'm having the most annoying alien ever in my room without something to protect me! I was angry really, really angry. I stand up and turn around. I looked at him with a mix of anger and hate "Kisshu! Get the hell out of my room. I'm no Mew anymore, so leave me alone! You have nothing to do here anymore. Go make the new Mew leader your new toy. I'm done with you! I can't stand you, just go away!" Kisshu looked at me in shock, and then a sad look on his face. "But I love you." "Ha, don't make me laugh. YOU love ME? You just see me as a toy! And I will never care about you. The last battle I only cried because,back then I didn't want any creäture to die. I cared too much about other people to see that! But i changed! I don't care if you die anymore. Go rot somewhere on the streets, and leave me FUCKING ALONE!" Kisshu looked really heartbroken now and teleported away. Ha served him right! I never want to see him again. That stupid new leader can deal with him. I'm done with saving the world!

_Sugar's POV_

My mom got really mad about how late I came home. She calmed down when she heard I got a part-time job. Then we ate something and I go upstairs. Today was a really hectic day and I was really happy when I saw my bed. I changed into my nightgowns and drifted of to sleep.

_Sugar's Dream_

A voice came out of the distance. It sounded like mine but a little deeper. Finally i could make out the words it was saying. "Open your eyes." I did as the voice said. I was really shocked when I only saw clouds. I tried to move but wasn't able to do it. I looked to my arms and legs. I seemed too be tied to a large cross and couldn't get loose. I noticed I was in my Mew Mew form which was pretty weird. Than out of nowhere a girl who looked exactly like me in mew form only her hair was black with white ribbons her kimono was black with a white obi. The ting that shocked me the most where her blood-red eyes. "kihihi. Didn't expect to see yourself like this right." I nodded. "Who are you?" I stared at the black-haired girl. "Well I am you and you are me to say it simple. But I'm a different you. I'm the you who you hide in the corners of your head. You could also say the Evil you." "Evil me?!" I said in confusion and shock. "Yep. Who do you think gave you those anger issues? You're the good side while I'm the evil side. Our dear mom gave us away when we were born. She gave us to scientists who did weird experiments. The result of that were the good side and the evil side to split. You, the good side, was at that point more powerful so you became the main while I was blocked out. But with these new Mew genes. As Ryou already said you lost a part of your powers. Those powers were absorbed by me. I became more powerful then you and can now be the main. But one problem your standing in my way. So I'm gonna make a deal with ya. When I want too be in control you will let me. But you will still be the main in our body." I narrowed my eyes a little. "When do you want too be in control?" "Probably when you are at the edge of losing a battle. And a few times so I can have fun and see how it is to live." Well she does have a point. I would also want to know how it is to live if I would be locked up in my body. "Okay we have a deal." My Evil side smirked. "Great, now let the fun begin."

Than I woke up, hearing my clock go of. Did that actually happen in my head? I turned the clock off and go downstairs to deal with another day.

The day was going pretty easy. But when I got to the park I saw a giant beast that looked like a bear. Above it was another boy with elfin ears. He had green hair and emerald eyes. I think this was the boy who Ryou was speaking about. I think his name was Kistyu but I'm not too sure. The bear like creäture attacked a small girl with black hair and icy blue eyes. I transformed into my mew form and shielded the girl from the attack the bear like thing send her. It wasn't really strong so it didn't hurt that bad. "Are you okay?" I ask her. "I'm fine, Miss. But shouldn't you kill that thing as a superhero should do." I stared at her for a few seconds."Ow yeah I almost forgot about that." I took out my katana and without even doing a special attack. I cut it in half. "Ey! Alien! You should do better your best, if you want to take over earth." The Alien looked annoyed at me. "The names Kisshu. Never forget that Mew Sugar." With that he teleports away. "Come with me I'll take you somewhere you can clean up. Your all dirty." I smile at her. "I will superhero-sama. I want too be just like you." I transformed back and we walked to Cafe Mew Mew. Then the white fur ball was there before my head."Sugar, Sugar! Back." Then he noticed the girl and a golden pendant came out of his mouth and landed on the girls hands. Ryou who walked in noticed the pendant."Good job, Sugar. You found one of you teammates. Your even better than the old leader." I looked at the girl. "Well seems like you a Mew Mew too. You can be a superhero too." The girls eyes grew big. "Me a superhero? That's so cool." She said as she jumps up and down in happiness. "But what's your name?" I ask. "My names Rima Mahiro." She says with a big smile on her face. "And I'm Sugar Kuroki. So now you're a Mew Mew too you need to work in the Cafe with me." "I can work in this café too! This is going to be so awesome."

**A/N: Finally done! Hope I did well for you guy's. And without even working in the café jet she already finds her first team-mate. I'm tired now I'm going to bed. Good night everyone.**


	4. Authors note VERY IMPORTANT

Hi everyone

It's been a while, sorry. Every time I wanted to make a new chapter I failed. I reread my story and am not very happy with it. I've never been good with happy fluffy romance story's. I'm more the type of person that makes horror dark evil story's. I'm not sure if I want to go on with this. If I stop this I think I'll make a new story with a Alice in wonderland theme. Your probably thinking but you just said you didn't like making happy stories?! Well the story for it I have in mind isn't a happy story it's pretty dark. It's more of an original story than a fanfiction actually. It will be T-rated but with blood and stuff. It's basically about an insane like Alice, not the insane Alice in American mcgees Alice or the sequel Alice Madness returns she will be really balancing between insanity and just a little disordered. There will be a little romance in it but not a happy romance more a twisted romance between my Alice and maybe a neko (half human/half cat) Cheshire cat. (sorry I ship neko Ches and Alice) And well almost all the wonderland characters are more evil. So tell me what you think should I go on with this fic or should I start this new story or both?

~GiGi~


End file.
